Icy Spicy maiden
by fancy pari
Summary: Hi all this is my first story. The character names are of CID but the setting is a regular software company. Hope you enjoy it. I got this idea when listening to the new Tamma Tamma song !
1. Chapter 1 - Can we be friends?

**Chapter 1: Can we be friends?**

"Hey guys, happy weekend..See you tonight at Ice Spice pub.

"Sure you go ahead, we will join you. "

 **Shreya** : Hey Ishu lets get ready yaar. Let's change and we need to leave. Purvi, chal naa

 **Purvi:** Hey let me finish this code. Will be with you soon.

 **Shreya** : rolls her eyes (whatever)…Ms Ice maiden, she muttered

Soon, Shreya and Ishu (Ishana) changed out of their formal clothes into some smart casuals. They had done their hair and had some flashy make up on. They were ready for party.

 **Kevin** walked in and whistled at the girls. Wow Shreya you look fab !

 **Shreya** blushed: thanks Kevin, lets go..

 **Shreya** : Purvi yaar, get up..we are leaving. We are late already…

Sachin joins Kevin: Yaar come on. The party is on in 15 mins

 **Purvi:** You guys leave, I will manage and reach in 20 mins…I am ready

 **Shreya** : what you not changing. Are you coming like this? it's a pub

 **Purvi:** shreya, leave I will manage

 **Kevin gets irritated** : Let's leave yaar, Ms Purvi Krishnan Iyer will finish coding and will manage to reach the pub with her superpowers

Purvi gave a disgusted look at him. Shreya dragged him away…

Kevin was a tall, handsome, intelligent and a big flirt. He didn't have any special girl but loved to flirt with any hot girl. This is why he was severely put off by Purvi. She was a simple, traditional girl who didn't have any fun. Socially she used to interact very less; it was her traditional upbringing that made her hesitant to have friendships with boys. It was tough in school but it was tougher in office. She had friends but her limits very well defined.

The gang (Shreya, Kevin, Sachin, Rohit, Ishana, Abhijit, Mariana and Vivek) reached the pub. All of them worked in the same project and Abhijit was their lead. They had recently completed a big assignment and the organization awarded them a team night out. Of course, Purvi was their star performer.

The gang had already ordered their first round of drinks. They were already having a great time with their drinks and snacks. The DJ was spinning some great tracks and they were already on the floor. After some time, Abhijit got a call from Purvi, he went out to fetch her. Soon the team joined them at the table for some more drinks. Purvi had changed to a simple top and jeans. But still had her glasses on and her hair was tied into a bun. Kevin felt she still looked geek.

 **Kevin** : Hey Ms Purvi iyer, finally did you finsh the code. Laptop kahan hai tera?

 **Purvi:** I completed it Kevin..she looked angrily

 **Kevin** : smiled, hey then we should celebrate this…drinks everyone?

 **Everyone** : Yay !

 **Purvi:** Just a cold drink for me…

 **Kevin** : no filter "kaapi" Purvi..he teased..

 **Purvi** : replied sweetly: Sure Kevin, please get some

Kevin glared and left with Vivek to get drinks..

 **Kevin to Vivek** : Yaar isko kyun bulaya..poora mood kharab kar rahi hai…

 **Vivek** : teri problem kya hai yaar…faltu me peeche pada chodd. The DJ is awesome yaar..Hey who tera friend hai na..

 **Kevin** : yeah, my school buddy..He was the stud in our school and an awesome dancer.

Kevin walked up to the DJ console with Vivek…Hey buddy !

 **DJ Karan** : Hey kevin, wassup man…long time..

 **Kevin** : Yeah just partying with my friends. Hey you wanna meet them

Vivek, Karan and Kevin made their way through the dancing crowd to the table. Vivek handed the drinks.

 **Purvi** : Are you sure this is just cold drink?

 **Kevin** : yep..boring as you dear ! Btw, meet my friend from school..he is DJ karan..

Karan: Hi everyone !

He introduced everyone.

Kevin: That's Shreyu, Ishu, Abhijit, Rohit, Sachin, Vivek, Mary and Miss Purvi Krishnan Iyer !

Everyone giggled and Purvi looked the other way.

 **Karan exclaimed** : Purvi were you in SN college, Pune?

 **Purvi** : Yes…

 **Karan** : Man…its awesome seeing you here…don't you remember me? I am Karan from JHU college…We have met in so many competitions. You guys always beat us. Remember?

 **Kevin** : Yaar kabse chess khelne laga?

 **Karan** : Chess?

 **Kevin** : Yeah..miss Iyer 3 hi shauq hai…coding, singing boring carnatic songs and Chess..face pe likha hai..

 **Karan** : who honge shayad..But all I know is that she is a fabulous dancer and an awesome choreographer…man..koi chance nahi deti thi yaar hame !

 **Kevin** : mazaak mat kar..yeh aur dance?

 **Karan** : May I dance with you Miss ?

 **Purvi:** no way Karan, that was in college…

 **Karan** : I just don't believe this. You have to dance with me. You do not know but I had a crush on you seeing you dance. Please, please dance with me…please he pleaded

 **Purvi** was embarrassed. Kevin was thought (really miss purvi Krishnan iyer and dance)

 **Abhijit:** Hey purvi. He is requesting so much..go yaar..everyone egged her on..yeah go for it Purvi..

 **Kevin** : Yeah Purvi Iyer, show your bharatntyam moves..he imitated a bharatnatyam step..

Purvi just pressed her lips and let out a sharp breath..Fine..let's go but Karan just one song

 **Karan** : Sure.. I know you will like my choice..It's my favorite and you dance fab on that!.."Tamma Tamma"

They made the way to the dance floor… Karan took the mike and announced…"hey Guys! Having a great time?. Make some noise" "We have the wonderfully talented Purvi who will mesmerize you with her moves." "I am telling yaa. She is special"..

Karan played the new song "Tamma Tamma" (Varun and Alia). Everyone just stared at her. She just closed her eyes and though of her college times, when she had danced on this song in a competition. No one knew she was passionate about dancing…

She didn't realize but went into a trance and started dancing. Her team was just stunned. She was sensational. Karan joined her and they both were just magical. Everyone was cheering wildly for them. Shreya and Ishu couldn't believe what they saw. They all started cheering for her.

But the one person who was just stunned completely was Kevin. He stood there with wide eyes and open mouth. While dancing, purvi's hair fell open. He saw her curly hair and dimpled smile for the first time. He loved the spark in eyes through her glasses. He was seeing the most gorgeous girl in front of him. He was mesmerized completely..

The dance ended with a dramatic lift by Karan. It was followed by wild hoots, cheers and claps. Karan bowed 3 times before Purvi, who was just tired but smiling.

She walked back to her team who were still silent from the pleasant shock she gave them. Lots of people in the pub came up to Purvi, appreciating her dance.

Purvi raised her eyebrows, when she saw her team was just stunned and completely silent..

Purvi: What ! Hi all !

Shreya and Ishu hugged her..chal yaar Purvi back to the dance floor… The girls made their way and danced to all the tracks. Purvi had a great time dancing to all the songs. She was both graceful and sensual. All of them made their way to the dance floor except Kevin. He wanted to but his eyes never left Purvi and he was watching her move and groove..

Kevin thought to himself and smiled: Ms Purvi Krishnan Iyer..You just went from icy to spicy and I think I like spicy better.

He walked slowly to Purvi who was dancing with Karan. He patted on her shoulder, she turned and glared at him.

He extended his hand and said. Hi Purvi (for the first time he didn't call her full name) I am Kevin..Friends…

Purvi smiled and shook her hands with him..Yes ! And they all danced together….

 ** _Hope you all liked this start of a wonderful love journey. Will Purvi and Kevin become friends? Will they fall in love? Watch as the story unfolds.._**

 ** _Keep reading and let me know your comments._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Destiny pairs them up

**Chapter 2 – Destiny pairs them up**

Dear All,

Thank you for your review comments. It feels nice. I had ideas to expand this story, but it was my first attempt so I decided to write the first chapter.

 **Princess season,** with your encouragement, I am presenting the second chapter. Kindly read and hope you enjoy it! The main character, Purvi is south indian, but this is not "Two States". I hae introduces Purvi's parents in this story **(Purvi F** – Purvi father **), Purvi M** – Purvi mother

 **For those who are reading now, a quick recap:**

Purvi, Kevin and their friends work in a software company. Purvi is simple, traditional and has limited fun. Kevin is charming, outgoing and slightly dislikes Purvi's serious nature. He is surprised when he comes to know contrary to her image, she is a fabulous dancer who can have fun on the dance floor. He gets attracted to this personality. Will this be a love story?

 **Chapter 2: Destiny pairs them up!**

The team was having a great time together in the club. For the first time Purvi felt part of the team. They got to know more about each other. Purvi's phone rang and she stood up looking at the caller id. She went away from the team and was speaking in low tones. She came back and said "I have to leave now. It's getting late." "See you all on Monday. Bye".

 **Abhijit:** Arre Purvi, dinner toh kar lo. It's just 9 pm. You live in Andheri right? I can drop you and Ishu..

 **Ishu:** Haan yaar, rukh jaa naa..Its Saturday tomorrow afterall !

 **Purvi:** I am really sorry Sir, but I will have to leave now. I will take a taxi

 **Abhijit:** as you wish Purvi. We had a great time together, maybe next time we all can enjoy more with you. Vivek, just go with Purvi and get her a taxi.

Purvi left saying Bye to all.

She hailed a cab and sat looking outside, thinking about the good time she spent today. She went back in her memories of college time, when she lived away in hostel for 4 years in Pune. Hostel life was a complete shift for Purvi who was brought up in a strict manner by her father Mr Balkrishnan Iyer. Purvi was academically very strong and her father made her persuade only those hobbies he considered were traditional and correct. Purvi was a class topper, Chess champion and a well versed Carnatic singer. Life had a strict and set pattern for her in Mumbai, when after her 12th she got admission in Pune at a very prestigious college for engineering. Her father was very proud with whatever his daughter achieved so far. However he was skeptical about her getting distracted with new found freedom. He would always keep tabs on where she went, how she studied, who her friends were etc. On the other hand Purvi enjoyed the freedom and she soon got a taste of simple pleasures in life – friends, outings and college fun. She was careful to be discreet but she also respected her father a lot and hence had very set limits for fun activities.

The taxi horn brought her back to reality and she came back to her real self.

Purvi settled to sleep thinking of the time spent in the club when she received a message on her phone. It was an unknown number. She read the message – **Hi Purvi .Hope you reached home safely. Gud night.**

She was surprised, but replied – **Who is this?** The person replied **– Your secret admirer!** She gasped and didn't know what to do. She deleted the messages and went to sleep. She awoke to her phone ringing and saw the same number. She cut the call. The person called again, with trembling hands, she picked up the phone.

 **Purvi: h helloo?**

 **The person:** Hey darling. Hope you are dreaming about me?

 **Purvi: (angrily)** what nonsense ! who is this?

 **The person: (quickly)** Hey relax Purvi, its me Kevin. Sorry I was just joking. God you would have complained to the police I guess…

 **Purvi:** Kevin..how did you get my number?

 **Kevin:** its easy …your email signature has it .. …anyways, just checked if you reached home safely.

 **Purvi:** Yes I did. Thank you. Goodnight

 **Kevin:** btw, you danced really well. Gudnight….Miss Purvi Krishnan Iyer.I know you have to wake up tomorrow early to milk the cows maybe ! hahahahahahah

Purvi cut the call while he was still laughing.

Next day Abhijit called Shreya, Purvi and Kevin to his cabin. He addressed them:

 **Abhijit:** We have good news for the team. We have received a new project from our US client and they have requested our exclusive services for 6 months. The team has requested 3 members from India to lead the transition. We had sent profiles of the whole team and they have approved 3 of it. So guys..pack your bags! You 3 have been selected to lead the transition. You will have to leave in 3 weeks time to our New York office.

 **Kevin and Shreya:** Thank you Sir !

 **Purvi:** Sir I will not be able to go. I need to talk to you.

 **Abhijit:** Yes sure Purvi. Shreya and Kevin you guys can leave. I shall call a team meeting to announce the same. Till then please control your excitement.

After they left, Abhijit spoke to Purvi.

 **Abhijit:** Yes Purvi whats the matter

 **Purvi:** Sir..i donot want to go. Please send someone else..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi, give me a valid reason. We can work this out.

 **Purvi:** My…my family will not allow I think Sir…My dad is very strict..

 **Abhijit:** Listen Purvi, you are our team's best coder. In fact the clients are so impressed with you that they wanted you to assist in couple of more projects. You are very sincere and dedicated Purvi. This assignment will be a huge boost in your career. We are counting on you for successful completion of this project. We know that this is a test for us. If we accomplish this, it will greatly improve our chances in a couple of huge projects. Please think it over. I am giving you 2 days to do so. I have to reply to them. Please do not disappoint me.

 **Purvi:** Okay sir

Purvi was very hesitant to tell her parents about this opportunity, but she had to. She explained the same to her father and mother. Her father was quiet for some time and then said

 **Purvi F:** Purvi, you are aware we are thinking of finding a suitable boy for you. In this situation you not being here for 6 months is something I do not like and cannot approve. I have an appointment with the astrologer tomorrow. You can say No for this project.

 **Purvi:** But Appa, its not that I am going to find a boy tomorrow itself and get married next month..this takes time Appa. Please let me complete this project. Abhijit Sir says it will boost my career.

 **Purvi F:** I have decided. You cannot go against me..

 **Purvi:** (sadly) Okay Appa.

Next day with a heavy heart, she went to office. She was waiting for Abhijit to come. Shreya ran excitedly to her.

 **Shreya:** Hey Purvi ! I am sooooooo excited. 6 whole months in USA. Let's shop together !

Purvi smiled weakly. Just then her phone rang. It was her mother.

 **Purvi M:** Purvi ma…you reached office? I have something important to say. Appa just called from the astrologer house.

Purvi's heart was beating fast…various thoughts flashed…

 **Purvi: (thinking in her mind)** oh god…did they find a boy..am I getting married..to whom..please no..

 **Purvi M:** Purvi..purvi…. _enna satame illai_ ?(meaning- why are you quiet?)

 **Purvi:** _illai amma..nee solla..enna_ (meaning – Nothing, I am here..you say)

 **Purvi M:** The astrologer says as per your _jadagam (_ horoscope), you cannot get married for next 2 years ! The time is not right. Also, he predicted that you will have a foreign trip very soon that will bring you loads of happiness and will change your life forever.. So Appa has asked you to say Yes for the USA project..Congratulations ma..

Purvi couldn't believe her ears ! Yes ! Yes !

She ran and hugged Shreya ! Shreya my dad has okayed my New York project. Yippeeee I am not getting married..yay !

Everyone was surprised..they never saw Purvi so animated. Purvi realized she was in office and immediately straightened up. Sorry, she said.

Things moved very quickly for everyone. Shreya, Purvi and Kevin had to work overtime to complete the various formalities, preparations for the project and their shopping. Soon it was time to leave for USA.

Purvi's parents came to the airport to see off her. She introduced Kevin and Shreya to her parents. Purvi noted her father little worried on seeing Kevin.

 **Purvi F:** Purvi ,remember you are going on official purpose. Pay attention to your work. Donot wander here and there with people.

 **Purvi:** _seri appa.._ (meaning – okay dad)

 **Kevin:** Uncle donot worry, I will take care of her. She is safe with me.

Purvi was stupefied. She wanted him to shut up.

 **Purvi F:** Whats your name? Navin?

 **Kevin:** No uncle, Its Kevin. Kevin Nathan Sir..

 **Purvi F:** Kevin? You christian? Listen, we are Tamil brahmins. Purvi doesn't eat meat, eggs and we don't drink and she will get married to a traditional boy of my choice only. You better remember this.

Purvi was embarrassed and tears sprang in her eyes…

 **Purvi:** _Appa, please…Amma, please.._ don't embarrass me

 **Purvi F:** What don't embarrass. I am just telling him..whats wrong?

 **Kevin:** Sir donot worry. I will remember all this. Bye Sir

All 3 bid goodbye and went inside the airport. Purvi was very embarrassed and didn't know how to face Kevin. They were standing in the immigration line where Shreya and Kevin were busy chatting and clicking selfies. After their immigration and security checks, Shreye excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kevin was talking to someone on the phone. Purvi waited for him to complete the call.

 **Purvi:** hesitatingly ..amm..uhh..k..Kevin

 **Kevin:** Yes Ms Purvi Iyer

 **Purvi:** I am sorry. I apologise on behalf of my father. Please donot mind. He is a bit protective of me.

 **Kevin:** No No its okay. I understand. My dad is also quite similar..Not for me but, my sister Natasha..

 **Purvi:** smiled..what does your sister do?

 **Kevin:** She is in UK for her masters. Do you have any siblings?

 **Purvi:** No..I mean I had an elder sister, She is no more.

 **Kevin:** I am sorry…hey you wanna have a coffee? Let me see if I can get a no eggs, no meat coffee..hahahah

Purvi smiled: Yes you will get it sure..It's called Filter coffee…

They all boarded the flight. Next 6 months Purvi and Kevin will be together..Will sparks fly? Will they fall in Love? Await my next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3 - Is this Love?

Purvi woke up with a start. She saw Shreya next to her and was alarmed. She then remembered she was on the flight to New York. She glanced over to see Kevin busy watching a movie. She walked over to go to the toilet and when she came back, saw that Shreya had shifted to the window seat. She had no choice but to sit in the middle. She tried sleeping but couldn't sleep.

 **Kevin:** Gud morning Ms Iyer…I guess you wake up every day at 5 am?

 **Purvi:** You can call me Purvi..Yes I cannot sleep anymore. What about you..You wake up early too?

 **Kevin:** No..i go to sleep at 5 am..hahaha..I am joking. I cannot sleep on long flights. I am afraid that the plane may crash and I will die in my sleep.

Purvi appeared tense…

 **Kevin:** Hey I am joking..relax…well actually I cannot sleep because I get only 16 hours with the cute airhostesses..so I wish to make the most of it..

 **Purvi:** well you have a great time.. She started browsing movie channels

 **Kevin:** They are not showing any documentaries today in the flight nor any art house movies.

 **Purvi:** Very funny. She started watching a horror flick.

Now Kevin was surprised. He patted Purvi and said "If you are afraid, you can hold me. I will not mind."

 **Purvi** just pressed the buzzer for the airhostess. She arrived and Purvi sweetly requested her. "This gentleman wishes for his early cup of coffee. Could you get some?" Kevin just stared ahead.

Next day the trio landed in New York. They got a taxi and reached the apartment. It was spacious. Shreya just flopped on the bed. Kevin entered with their bags with Purvi.

Kevin settled on the bed too. Shreya said "Lets freshen up and go out for dinner. Rishi called me up and he will take us all out."

 **Kevin:** is coming. Well then I and Purvi donot need any dinner.

 **Purvi:** What? What do you mean? I need dinner. I am hungry

 **Kevin:** Arre Purvi. Try and understand. Its Rishi -Shreya's Rishi..

Shreya threw a pillow on him. Stop it Kevin.

Purvi was confused. Shreya put an arm on her shoulder.

 **Shreya:** Purvi Rishi is my boyfriend and he works in the same office as we do. He lives in New york since 2 years. I will tell you the complete story later. Let's freshen up now.

 **Kevin:** I am very sleepy. You guys go ahead I am sleeping here. Gud night

 **Purvi:** What..Kevin are you mad? Go and sleep in your apartment.

 **Kevin: Helloooo…** This is my apartment too and this will be my room. You guys can share the next bedroom.

 **Purvi:** WHATTTTTTTT…Shreya what is he talking? Are we sharing the same apartment, but Abhijit Sir had told there are two apartments?

 **Kevin:** Well I asked them to cancel. We can save some money. I know you have got enough food from India and I get to share an apartment with two ladies of which one is beautiful and the other is..well…angry !

Shreya stepped in and said "Enough Kevin. Stop messing with her. We all are tired. He is just kidding Purvi. Go to your apartment."

Kevin laughed out and left with his luggage. Purvi sat there holding her head and still angry. Shreya held her and said "Its okay Purvi. Kevin is just like that but he is kind hearted. You do not know him well, soon you will get used to this." "I am going to change. You call up your parents."

Later Rishi came to pick them for dinner. They were walking on the streets and Purvi was mesmerized seeing the tall buildings and the very vibrancy of New York. She was soaking in the sights and sound with a smile. Kevin came up to her and said : Purvi **,** I am sorry if I troubled you. Friends again? Purvi smiled and said "Its okay". "Lets go, I feel very cold."

Purvi woke up in the morning and switched off her alarm. She tried waking up Shreya who just turned. Later Purvi made some coffee and went to the balcony to glimpse outside. It had snowed lightly at night and it was dark. She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt an icy cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped up with a start and the coffee spilled on her clothes. It was Kevin. He burst out laughing. This was enough for Purvi. She yelled at him.

 **Purvi:** Stop it Kevin. I don't find this funny. Please remain in your limits. I am here for some serious work and not some time pass. I donot like being touched without a reason. Just because I said we are friends doesn't mean you can be too free with me. She was fuming…

 **Shreya** walked into the room and was aghast at Purvi. Kevin looked very angry and said "Look Ms Purvi Iyer, I am just trying to be friendly with you as we work together. If given a choice, I wouldn't give you a second glance. So please stop thinking too much about yourself."

 **Shreya:** "Enough both of you! Just keep quiet and stop fighting like kids. Kevin, just back off for some time. She barely knows you and Purvi stop being so rigid. Kevin is just being friendly, stop acting like a school principal. This is our first day and we have to live together for six months. And for Gods Sake …Its just Sunday! Go back to sleep.

The next day all three went to the office. Kevin had already forgotten about the incident and he pleasantly wished both of them. He was careful but to maintain his distance with Purvi. As time passed, after 5 months or so, they all got more acquainted and Purvi started to enjoy their company. On weekends, they would go out and visit the city, sometimes with Rishi. Kevin was amazed that Purvi had lot of interests common with him and absolutely not matching her personality. They both liked horror movies, photography, mystery novels and even football! Purvi was very well read and spoke sensibly. In this span of time and away from her home, Purvi started enjoying her stay and also became good friends with Shreya, Rishi and Kevin.

Days passed and soon they just a week left to leave for India. The trio had completed their project successfully. It was the last weekend and hence the onsite team had arranged for a dinner. It was also Valentine day eve (13th Feb). Rishi and Shreya had planned a romantic weekend in Niagra falls and they left soon after the dinner. Kevin and Purvi cameback to the apartment. Purvi was very tired and bid him goodbye. She started searching for the keys but didn't find them in her handbag. She searched a couple of times more but no success. She tried calling Shreya but the phone was switched off. It was freezing cold, Purvi was at a loss and she knocked on Kevin's apartment. Kevin opened the door sleepily, Purvi explained that she cannot find her keys and Shreya has the other pair. Kevin let her in and tried calling Rishi, but his phone was switched off too. Purvi was very confused and couldn't think straight. Kevin asked her to calm down and thought hard. It struck him suddenly that the apartment concierge would come tomorrow morning at 9:00 and they can get a spare key to the apartment. Purvi was relieved but then she wondered what about tonight?

Kevin asked her to stay in the apartment for the night. Purvi was reading a book while Kevin got a phone call.

 **Kevin:** Hey honey ! Happy valentine's day and happy birthday. Love you lots and kisses. He blew a big kiss on the phone.

 **Kevin:** Awwwww..I miss you too. This is the first valentine I am away from you. I will make it up to you when I come to you..Miss you loads… Whats your plan for the day?

 **Kevin:** (low tones) Wear what I gifted you today and send me a pic later. Love you baby (Purvi was blushing hearing him talk like that. She walked away pretending to read a book)

Kevin saw this and went to the bedroom to complete the call. He came back after some time with a big smile on his face. The clock struck 12 and he turned and wished Purvi " Hey Miss Iyer, happy valentine's day to you". Purvi smiled and wished him back.

 **Purvi:** Well certainly you look like having a special day today. Congrats. I never knew about your girlfriend. Looks like you have found true love.

 **Kevin:** (dreamily) Yeah..she is special. My true love. You know it was love at first sight.

 **Purvi:** Where did you meet her? Is she from your college?

 **Kevin:** Naaah..way back..I knew her since my childhood. She is my first and my most beautiful and special girlfriend! We are childhood sweethearts. Man I love her soooo much

 **Purvi:** So are you serious? Are you getting married?

Kevin narrowed his eyes at her. It was new of Purvi to ask so many personal questions. Purvi sensed it and immediately aplogised.

 **Purvi:** I ..I am sorry. I..didn't..I mean I am sorry..i know its personal..sorry

 **Kevin:** hey relax purvi..we are friends now..i didn't mind it..You asked me about marriage? Haaahh…I wish I could but it is not possible. She is already married. (Kevin sad face)

Purvi was shocked: What…who..married..then how love?

Kevin burst out laughing. He held his sides and rolled in laughter.

 **Kevin:** Oh god ! Purvi you are very funny..Your face ..your look ..Oh its killing me..hahahahahah

Purvi was confused and still had her mouth open. Kevin stopped laughing after some time and sat next to Purvi.

 **Kevin:** Sorry Purvi..I was just pulling your leg..but whatever I told you about my love life is true. I love her very much, she is the most beautiful woman on earth and she is married. She is my MOM. Its her bday and valentine day today!

 **Purvi** understood slowly what he meant and laughed.

Kevin saw her laughing and felt his heart skip a beat. Her dimples danced when she laughed and her eyes shone beneath her glasses. **Purvi:** I wonder how your mom tolerates you.

 **Kevin:** Oh then wait till you meet my dad. He is the biggest flirt. He loves her crazily. You know what, every valentine's day my dad proposes my mom and takes her on a vacation as per her wish. This year they are at Maldives.

 **Purvi:** Maldives. Wow, wish I would go there once.

 **Kevin:** So that was my story. What about you. Whats your valentine story?

Purvi was about to reply, when her phone rang. It was her mom from India.

 **Purvi M:** Purvi…what is this. No phone from you at all. Appa was very worried. Where were you?

 **Purvi:** Amma, I just came back from office party. The team had arranged dinner for us.

 **Purvi M:** So late you came back? What's the time there?

 **Purvi:** Amma its 12 at night here. I am safe do not worry. We had good time in the party. The place was decorated with red and white for valentine's day and shreya..

Purvi's mother cut her short and whispered..

 **Purvi M:** _enna idhu (whats this)…Valentine day party…boys and girs together? Appa ku terinja (If your dad comes to know)…he will be angry..on top of it you come home at 12 pm? Enna maa Purvi_ (what is this Purvi). Suddenly Purvi heard her father on the phone.

 **Purvi F:** what is this Purvi. _Ammavum Ponnum pesinadhu ellam kettten (_ I heard the mother daughter conversation). Purvi's father was very angry and his voice could be heard outside the phone. He continued.

 **Purvi F:** Mind you Purvi once you come back, I won't allow any of this nonsense in my house. God knows why I said yes to this US trip. Every day my heart is on fire. I am sure you will misuse the freedom I gave. You will disappoint me just like your sister did. Late nights, valentine party, I am sure you must have started drinking also.

 **Purvi:** But appa..please..listen..I am not…

Purvi heard her mother in the background trying to calm her father. She took the phone and spoke.

 **Purvi M:** purvi, please say sorry to Appa and do not anger him anymore. You know he loves you. Just don't break his trust. You go and sleep. Everything will be allright.

Purvi cut the call and slowly turned. She saw Kevin staring at her; he was not sure how to react. She realized he had heard the conversation. She was highly embarrassed and upset and suddenly burst into tears. She sat down holding her head. Kevin got her a glass of water. She sipped it slowly while still crying. Kevin just held her hands and said "It is okay. Your dad didn't mean it. Leave it."

Purvi cried for some more time and then slowly composed herself. She looked up at Kevin and spoke in a low voice.

 **Purvi:** You asked me my valentine day story. This is my valentine story Kevin. All my life I have taken great care to not break the trust of my father but he never believes me. I know he never will and this is just because of Priya.

 **Kevin:** Who is this Priya? Your sister?

Purvi realized that she had blurted out in pain and sadness. She hesitated but today she needed to talk to someone. Her father's words had caused emotions in heart to overflow. Feelings that were locked for long. It was Kevin in front of her.

 **Purvi:** Yes Priya akka was my elder sister. She was 8 years elder to me. She was very beautiful and outgoing. She had many friends and was good at studies and sports. Appa was very proud of her. He encouraged her to make friends, take part in activities and gave her complete freedom to do what she wished to. My grandparents were completely against my dad for being so free with his daughters. One week after her 18th birthday, Akka didn't return from her classes. She left a note stating that she is going away on her own with a friend. She wants to get married and she knows it will not be possible as Appa is liberal but not liberal enough to accept a non -brahmin boy. We enquired a lot and then came to know Priya had eloped with a boy from her classes. My parents were shattered. Appa was shocked that his trust was broken. My grandparents and relatives blamed him for showing so much trust, for giving so much freedom to Priya. I have seen Appa crying silently praying to God that she returns but Priya never contacted us again. Two years later, akka came to our house with her husband and son. They had fallen on bad times and she requested appa to help them out with some loan. Appa had a big argument with her and she left swearing she will never ever see him again. Later that night we got a call from police station. There was a bus accident and one of the victims had Appa's card in her purse. In one single day, we lost Akka and her family. I was just 12 at that time. I saw my father as a broken man who repeatedly blamed himself. Before this incident he was very jolly and encouraging father. Post akka's death appa ceased to be a friend, he became a fearful dad who will always question me, interrogate me. My family wanted to protect me and hence almost built an invisible cage around me. I realize their love for me, I will never break Appa's trust but he doesn't believe me. Purvi cried.

 **Purvi:** I will never fall in love I am sure about that. I will marry the first guy he sees for me , I trust him but till then I guess I have to live with his ways.

 **Kevin:** Purvi..how can you be so sure you will not fall in love? Love just happens. Its not a process with steps.

 **Purvi:** I know that Kevin but in all these years I have not allowed that to happen. I don't make friendship with boys that soon, I have very very few friends whom I talk only necessary things. I donot allow myself to move beyond basic friendship and anyways I know guys these days prefer the hot, happening non-chashmish (bespectacled) girl who is cool. So I am safe!

 **Purvi:** (sighs) I am sorry Kevin. I didn't mean to spoil your mood. Its just that I never tell anyone these things. But I guess today it just spilled out. Thanks Kevin.

 **Kevin:** Hey purvi..Dosti me no sorry no thanks..umm..we still friends na?

 **Purvi:** Yes …yes we are still friends. Umm..Kevin..mmm..please donot tell anybody about what I shared with you. Not even Shreya please.

 **Kevin:** (saluting her)..aye aye madame. Your secret is locked away safely. He imitates zipping his lips and throws away an imaginary key.

Purvi smiles, she looks better. Kevin asks her to sleep in the bedroom and he settles on the couch thinking deeply. After some time he makes his way slowly to the bedroom. He opens the door softly and walks upto her. Purvi is sleeping, her long curly hair is flowing framing her face. She looks serene and calm. Her breath is rising and settling in a smooth rhythm. Kevin strokes her forehead and says softly. "I love you Purvi. I do not know if I can tell this to you when you are awake but I love you and want you to be mine forever. Purvi stirs in her sleep and smiles slightly. Kevin holds her hand and slowly bends to her soft pink lips…He closes his eyes as he approaches to kiss her and..

He wakes up with a is sweating, looks around confusingly, he is still on the couch and the bedroom door is closed. He quickly drinks a glass of water and then just holds his head in his hands..

 **Kevin:** (in his mind)..it was a dream..but why this dream today…oh god …am I..no ways..but am I falling in love..he smiles away…

Meanwhile in the bedroom…

Purvi dreams that she is walking on a long road in the dark. She hears voices calling her..she walks to the edge of the road and sees two people dangling below in a cliff. They both are asking her to help them out. Its dark so she can't see their faces. She sees two hands and is not able to decide what to do. Suddenly one hand grabs her and the person comes out. Its Kevin…she is shocked. Kevin hugs her and says.."You saved my life." Suddenly she hears a scream from below, and sees the other person falling down. Purvi looks down..its her Father !...She starts screaming.

Purvi screams aloud in her sleep. Her heart beats fast, she is confused and starts crying. She hears knocking on her door and Kevin is calling out her name. She gets up with tears in her eyes and opens the door. Kevin rushes in and asks her "Purvi what happened? Are you okay? Purvi..answer me." Purvi is still dazed, but slowly she comes back to senses and says.."Nothing..Kevin I am fine..just saw a bad dream about my dad." I hope he is okay.

Kevin looks at her and says softly. "I guess you were thinking about what happened today and so you got the dream. Don't worry things will be okay Go back to sleep." Kevin left the room.

Purvi was awake the remainder of night thinking about the dream and what it possibly meant. For the first time in her life she had dreamed about a boy. That was a shock for her. Why did she get the dream today. What was her mind telling her. She was having a conversation with her heart

 **Purvi:** Why did I have this dream? Why I saw Kevin in my dream?

 **Heart:** I am trying to tell you this since a long time. Purvi, you are slowly falling in love with Kevin. You like him

 **Purvi:** Like him…no ways..I cannot do this…I cannot love..this is just a stupid dream…

 **Heart:** you calling me stupid…you are an idiot..realise this soon else you will be in a big trouble

 **Purvi:** Stop this nonsense..I donot love Kevin..I cannot love anybody..cannot love…go away…

In the living room **Kevin is thinking** : I don't know whats this..why do I always look out for you Purvi? Why do I wait every morning for your beautiful smile? Why I felt very sad on seeing you so sad and tensed? Why do I wish to sometimes just give you a hug and say..its going to be allright..Why Purvi why? But…I know you are not ready to love. You will never love me. I do not want to lose you even as a friend. I think we shall be just friends. Yes..best friends Purvi.

 ** _This valentine day cupid struck an arrow on both Kevin's and Purvi's heart. Both are in love but both deny it…Will the two ever realize the true feelings they have for each other? What will happen when the arrows work their magic? Will it cause them more pain or will it magically bring them together…_**

 ** _Await my next chapters…_**

 **Thank you all for your review comments. Thank you to the silent readers as well. Keep reading !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Say you love me! Will you?

**Recap: Purvi, Kevin work together in an office. Purvi doesn't want to fall in love for she cannot break her father's trust. Kevin resects this but does not want to lose his friendship. They both are in love but want to deny it..**

 **Story continues:**

The trio comes back to India after completing the project successfully. Things are the same for Purvi at home, her father still cannot trust her but she accepts this as her fate. Kevin cannot help but is slowly falling in a deep love with Purvi. He cannot imagine his life without her but he respects Purvi's decision also. He doesn't express his feelings for the fear of losing her friendship. Meanwhile Purvi wants to enjoy simple pleasures of life and becomes more easy going. She fees her heart is strong enough and she can still enjoy her life without a true love. Kevin notices this change and is happy for her. He feels that maybe one day, he may have a chance with Purvi.

Things go on a routine and only 6 months remain for Purvi's time to change. ( _in chapter 2, astrologer informed Purvi dad she cannot get married for 2 years)._ Rishi proposes to Shreya and they decide to get married. It's a happy time for all and the gang plans everything including sangeet, mehendi etc. Purvi helps the team with all the dances. Ishana and Kevin are going to enact the love story of Shreya and Rishi to the songs of the movie Kuch Kuch Hota hai. (Shreya's favourite movie and her favourite Jodi – Shahrukh and Kajol).

One day while practicing, Ishana is not getting the steps right for the piano piece (shahrukh and kajol rain scene music). She keeps on fumbling and Purvi steps in to show the steps. The music starts and kevin offers his hand for the dance. Purvi places her hand and starts dancing. In between the dance, Kevin has to twirl Purvi around. As he does the same, her hair falls on the face; he removes it and slightly touches her. She feels a jerk and opens her eyes in shock. Kevin notices something in her eyes, something that tells him maybe she is attracted to him. He continues to stare at her and they manage to complete the dance. The music stops they are still holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, when both hear claps and whistles and see Ishana up close.

 **Ishana:** Wow! You both were gorgeous. Hey Purvi yaar..u dance way much better and look so fine with Kevin. Hey you be Kajol naa yaar …

 **Purvi:** (stutters)..what..no ways..i mean..no Ishu..I was just showing you. You be partner with Kevin..I already have the girls group dance yaar…

 **Ishana:** hey purvi..please yaar..this will be the highlight yaar..shreya and rishi will love it..

 **Purvi:** But ishu..please try and understand..i can't

 **Kevin:** don't force her ishu..waise bhi I think u are way better than Purvi.

Shreya's wedding is going to be held in a resort outside the city for 4 days. There is mehendi, sangeet, wedding and reception. The wedding is during the 4 days holiday of Diwali so the gang plans to stay two more days as a picnic. Shreya's parents request Purvi's parents to send her for the wedding and picnic as they both are very good friends and Shreya will soon leave for New york after her wedding. Her father reluctantly agrees but reminds her of her duty as a daughter.

Kevin is secretly happy that Purvi will be with him for 7 days. The gang has hired a mini bus for the travel and all are enjoying chatting and playing with each other. In the afternoon after lunch, everyone is dozing off while Kevin is listening to songs on Ipod. Suddenly a song begins in his playlist and he feels this song is perfectly describing his feelings and situation. The song is :

 ** _Tere mere do nazariye, Nazdeeq hain lekin  
Ik baal barabar beech mein line hai  
Chubhta hi rehta hai, Gadta hi rehta hai  
Tujhe fark nahi hai, Tu badi fine hai_**

 ** _Banke museebat, Peeche padi hai  
Yeh comedy hai, Yaa tragedy hai  
Naa hona tha kyun ho gaya  
Locha e Ulfat ho gaya_**

 _Kevin smiles and looks at Purvi.._

 ** _Yeh haal behuda hai,Kis mood mein khuda hai  
Kyun dil ki dhadkanon se,Mazey mein khele ye ludo sanjhaao  
Kya khaaq dosti hai,Daftar ki naukri hai  
Karne ko dil nahi hai magar kare jaaun.._**

 **** ** _Locha-e-Ulfat ho gaya_**

Purvi is completely unaware of these feelings in his heart. The team reaches the resort and starts preparing for the mehendi and sangeet. The rituals are going fine, when the time for dance performance comes. Purvi and her friends have performed the girls group dance on "Desi Girl", "Chiittiyan Kalaiyan" and "Kaala Chashma". Meanwhile, Rishi's family members are dancing on stage when Sachin walks up to Purvi and says urgently.

 **Sachin:** Yaar purvi..help us ..we have a big problem.

 **Purvi:** Whats the matter Sachin?

 **Sachin:** Ishu and Kevin were practicing and she tripped on her ghagra. She has twisted her ankle real bad and cannot even walk properly. Purvi yaar..its the finale performance which Shreya is waiting for so long. Please step in for Ishu. You know all the steps. Please yaar. 5 min me hamara hi performance hai.

Purvi protested : What.. you mad…nono I cannot do this

 **Sachin:** Please yaar for Shreya and Rishi. She is anyways leaving us Purvi afer her wedding..for her sake please

Purvi had no choice and she agreed. She went backstage with Sachin and saw that Kevin was nervous and biting his nails. Purvi gave him a smile and said..relax it will be fine..Lets rock it for Shreya. Kevin lets do it

 **Purvi:** But Kevin, I haven't practiced much with you. Hope we will be co-ordinated on the stage.

 **Kevin smiles:** We are made for each other so don't worry

 **Purvi:** WHATTT?

 **Kevin:** What..arre I mean now we are acting as Shreya and Rishi.. They are made for each other silly !

After 2 min the finale performance of the evening is announced – **Shreya Rishi – Made for each other (Kuch Kuch hota hai special)**

The dance starts with the song " ** _Haye haye re haye yeh ladka"_** showing their college days when Rishi and Shreya met first and fought. Kevin and Purvi dance well together and it shows some Ched chaad (teasing) between them. Kevin and Purvi remember the club incident (chapter 1) and how he used to tease Purvi.

The next scene is Shreya and Rishi realizing their love after they get separated for a short while " ** _Tujhe yaad na meri aayi"._** It's a sad song and Kevin notices Purvi wiping her tears away while enacting and dancing for the song. She is remembering the dream she had about Kevin and how she is trying hard to suppress her real feelings.

The next song is the piano piece depicting how Rishi proposed Shreya with a slow dance. For the scene- Kevin is on his knees and offers Purvi a rose and a ring. Purvi accepts both with a surprise says "Yes". Kevin jumps up, smiles and says: Purvi, I love you will you dance with me forever? Purvi is shocked and everyone laughs. Sachin whispers from the curtains: "Abbe kya kar raha hai..Purvi nahi Shreya…u are now Rishi".

Kevin realizes his mistake, mutters a quick sorry and then enacts again as Rishi. Purvi's heart is beating fast, but she composes herself and gives her hand for dance. The music begins and both dance to its rhythm. Kevin holds her on the waist and looks into her eyes lovingly. Purvi looks up and sees lots of love in Kevin's eyes. They both get lost in each other but still continue to dance. Everyone is mesmerized to see their beautiful chemistry. Shreya snuggles into Rishi's arms and thinks "They look beautiful together. I wish this becomes true."

Kevin twirls her and Purvi's eyes well up with tears. She is becoming oblivious of the surroundings and wishes this moment would freeze in time. The music comes to an end and at that moment the whole gang comes up to the stage for the final song " ** _Sajanji ghar aaye" and "mehendi laga ke rakhna"._** Purvi comes to her senses and sees everybody around her. She is confused, Shreya comes and hugs her and says "Thanks yaar. This is just fabulous". She is still confused with what has happened and glances over to Kevin. He is dancing with Rishi and Sachin.

Purvi cannot control herself and runs away to her room. She shuts the door and cries on the bed shedding tears and scolding her heart. She says to herself again and again "I cannot fall in love. I will not break Appa's trust"

 **Heart:** Don't fight it Purvi..He loves you too..

 **Purvi:** No this can't be true. He cannot love me..nobody can love me.. I am not worth loving..No ..I don't love him.. No No..Oh god Does he love me?…oh no…that can't be..No…I am not his type. I am thinking too much. She felt her head throbbing and she vomited. She felt weak and dizzy. Her phone rang..It was Kevin. She didn't have the energy to pick it up. It just rang many times. She just closed her eyes and tears flowed down. She heard loud banging on the door someone was calling her name and her phone was ringing.

She slowly opened the door – It was Kevin and mariana..

 **Kevin:** Are you okay..what are you doing here? We were so worried?

 **Purvi** : n..nothing kevin a was feeling like vomiting,my head is aching…

Kevin touched her forehead. You don't have fever maybe you are tired with the travelling and all this dancing. You stay here. I will get you something to eat. He turned to leave and Purvi called.

 **Purvi:** Kevin I am just fine. I don't feel like eating anything. I guess if I sleep I will be okay. You guys please go down. Tell Shreya I am taking rest.

Kevin looked towards her with great concern. He asked "Are you sure?" She replied "Yes, goodnight." She closed the door and again cried her heart out.

Next day wedding:

Everyone was watching the wedding and various rituals. While the wedding was going on, the gang sat in a circle and was sharing stories. Abhijit was narrating how in his wedding, his wife Tarika's sisters hid his shoes and he had to pay them Rs 5000 to get them back.

 **Purvi: Rs 5000,** its still less. They should have charged you more as you are a Global manager in a reputed IT firm.

 **Abhijit:** Ohhhhh..is that so…so how much will your sisters charge your husband in your wedding?

 **Purvi jerked at the mention of wedding.** She saw that Kevin was looking at her keenly. This was her chance.

 **Purvi:** No sir, we south Indians do not have any such rituals. We have our weddings bare foot and as per our custom the groom is gifted a new pair of sandals by the bride's father.

 **Sachin:** Arre yeh toh acha hai yaar.. Acha do you have weddings in morning? I read in the novel 'Two states'. Aur yaar they don't have any sangeet and mehendi…kya yaar koi entertainment nahi hai kya?

 **Purvi:** Sachin, we have small entertaining rituals but not as grand and lavish as North Indians. Mere shaadi me zaroor dekh lena.

Kevin's face fell.

 **Ishana:** Arre you have already found a guy kya? Love marriage kya? Kab hai tera number?

 **Purvi:** No Ishana. I haven't found the guy. I will marry as per my family choice. As per our family astrologer my time will be right after 3 months. My father will search for a suitable boy whose horoscope matches mine. Only then meri shaadi hogi. (She forced a smile and looked at Kevin). Kevin was looking else where. Purvi felt sad, she didn't know why.

Kevin ignored her for the rest of the day, he spoke to her very minimum and they were all formal replies. Purvi was confused at his behavior. She consoled herself saying if ever Kevin had the slightest of feelings for her (which she still thought was impossible) he would have got the message. With a heavy heart and a fake smile she took part in the wedding. Post the reception the team was going for a picnic. Purvi couldn't bear the thought of spending more time with Kevin for she feared losing her control over her emotions. She faked her mother's illness and left soon after the wedding. She didn't bid Kevin a proper goodbye.

2 weeks later Abhijit called for an urgent meeting in the office of the entire team. It was Shreya's last day and everyone was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Shreya was going to start a new life in USA and sad that she was leaving her. In the meeting they all gave their best wishes to Shreya and gave her farewell gifts. Towards the end of the meeting Abhijit made a surprise announcement.

 **Abhijit:** Dear Team with a heavy heart we are saying bye to Shreya. This is an emotional moment for all of us as Shreya truly is a great friend and we will always miss people who hold a special place in our hearts. Hence it will be even more difficult for us because very soon another good friend is going to leave us. **Kevin** has resigned last week and he shall be leaving in a month's time. I wish him good luck for his bright future and I am sure he will still remain in touch with all of us as our great friend. Everyone was shocked and silent. Kevin was a favorite with his team and they couldn't come to terms with him leaving so suddenly.

Everyone surrounded Kevin and asked him thousands of questions including Shreya. His eyes searched for somebody, he wanted to see her reaction, it was because of her he had taken this tough decision but she was nowhere to be seen. Purvi silently left the office and left a message for Abhijit saying her father is unwell and she has to rush home. Purvi went to the beach and sat there alone for a long time. It was dark and she picked up the phone and dialed his number. She cut the phone after two rings, she was not sure why she did that. Immediately her phone rang. It was Kevin.

 **Kevin:** Hi purvi..you called? Is everything okay?

 **Purvi:** Yeah..yes…I am okay…I am sorry I had to rush out..amm..congrats..i guess you have a new job?

 **Kevin:** (in a dry voice)..yeah thanks… I got a good role and couldn't refuse it. By the way, you left and Abhijit announced that you and Vivek will replace me in my projects. So we have to start working on the transition and stuff. I will be scheduling many meetings with you both next week onwards. You guys are good, I know you will handle this well, the client won't even miss me. Hahaha

 **Purvi:** hmmm. I doubt that. You have been so good in your relations with the client I am sure he will take a long time to get adjusted with us.

 **Kevin:** I am sure you will manage. You are a genius. Anyways I am preparing a transition document, so if you have any doubts after I am gone (he stressed on after I am gone), you can refer the same.

 **Purvi:** You don't worry, if we have problems we can still call you and you can come over to the office. Isn't it?

 **Kevin:** Purvi, I am moving to Australia away from you…all.

 **Purvi choked:** What? Australia? Away from all..ahh..ahh..congrats once again. Have fun.

 **Kevin:** Yes I will. Bye. See you tomorrow.

Purvi buried her heads in her hands and sobbed. The month passed away in a flash for Purvi. She was losing her two best friends together. In this one month both Kevin and Purvi met often but only to discuss work. They barely spoke to each other about anything else. Sachin and the rest of the gang noticed the cold vibes and felt sad for both. Purvi didn't come on Kevin's last day in office. Whatever ray of hope he had, he laid them to rest. Kevin left for Australia that very night. Entering the airport, he remembered the USA trip with Purvi. All the memories came flashing in his head and he angrily tried to shut them off.

 **Kevin:** (in his mind) Why am I thinking about her? She has no feelings. Am I running away from her?I deserve happiness too..I promise I will stop thinking about her and concentrate on my happiness only. He wiped his tears and just then he received her call.

 **Purvi:** (trying to sound cheerfull) Hi Kevin..all set to go to Australia?

 **Kevin: (** forcing a happy voice) Hey Purvi..yes I am all set..finally you will have a respite from me. No more jokes or teasing Ms Purvi Krishnan Iyer..

Purvi smiled remembering how he used to tease her with her long name.

 **Purvi:** haha..yeah..by the way don't sleep you only have 8 hours with your cute airhostess.

 **Kevin:** Oh that's enough for me. I can charm anyone in that time.

 **Purvi:** Bye Kevin. Take care and keep in touch

 **Kevin:** Bye Purvi (Both wiped away their tears)

 ** _They both met to be apart by fate. Is this the end of the story? Will they still unite again? Purvi is in love? Will she break her dad's trust?_**

 **Await the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5 -Destiny a pleasant joke

**Chapter 5: Destiny – a pleasant joke**

Kevin left for Australia and Purvi busied herself in work. She withdrew in a shell and again became the same old reticent Purvi. She was still in touch with Shreya but hesitated to speak to Kevin. She often thought about the good times they spent together, his various pranks, his charming smile, the way he teased her. She would cry herself to sleep every night, scolding herself to forget him, but she couldn't.

Sachin couldn't bear to see his dear friend like this and one day had a chat with her.

 **Sachin:** Purvi can you come to the cafeteria with me. I need to talk to you.

 **In the cafeteria:**

 **Sachin:** Purvi, I am noticing that since the past one month you are very quiet and have swollen red eyes every day. You look in great pain. Whats the matter?

Purvi fumbles for an answer, she barely manages to say - Ahh..no..I am fine.. Its just that I am missing Shreya. We are very close you see. I am happy for her but she was my best friend here.

 **Sachin:** Purvi donot lie. You are not missing Shreya. You are missing Kevin right?

Tears sprang up in Purvi's eyes at the mention of Kevin's name. She tries to control them very hard but they spill out. She quickly dabs her eyes with a tissue and replies.

 **Purvi: K..Kevin..** hahahha.. you must be would I miss him..he used to tease me a lot. I am happy he is gone. I have to leave now Sachin. I have lots of work and she leaves hurriedy, wiping away her tears.

Sachin watches her leave and just sighs.

Meanwhile time has run out for Purvi. Her dad consults the astrologer who confirms that the good time for Purvi's marriage has begun. Her parents are very happy and excited that Purvi may get married soon. Purvi tries to be happy in her parent's happiness. She hasn't still spoken to Kevin.

One day Purvi comes back from office to see her parents smiling and happy. Her mother holds her hand and leads her to the sofa. Purvi sits and looks at her parents in a confused manner.

 **Purvi:** _enna amma…_ whats the matter? Is there some good news?

Purvi's mother kisses her forehead and has tears in her eyes. She strokes her head lovingly.

 **Purvi M:** Purvi kanna (Purvi dear). We are very happy today. The astrologer has found an excellent match for you. The boy is also a software engineer like you. His parents live in UK, they are here in India now. The astrologer says the horoscopes match excellently; it's as if you both are made for each other. The family is also very good. They wish to have a formal girl seeing ceremony tomorrow itself. You take leave from office. If things work out well I will visit every temple. We just wish your happiness dear.

 **Purvi F** comes and sits next to her and speaks in a soft voice.

 **Purvi F:** Purvi, I know I have hurt your feelings. I just wanted to protect you. You are my only child dear. I am proud that you respected our feelings and never did anything to cause us shame in the society. After what happened to Priya…he breaks down into tears..

 **Purvi:** Appa, please. You and amma are my life. You have done so much for me Appa. Please don't say sorry to me.

 **Purvi F:** Purvi , will you fulfill this request. Are you ready to see this boy?

Purvi is fighting her tears and swallows the lump in her throat. Her parents are looking at her with great expectations, she just closes her eyes and says " _Seri appa, I will take a leave tomorrow."_ Her parents shed tears of happiness and hug her tight. Later at night Purvi cannot sleep and is thinking hard. She remembers her childhood, her school, her moments with family, Priya's death, office, Shreya and finally Kevin. For the first time she does not cry and talks inwardly to herself.

 **Purvi in her mind:** Maybe its time to close the chapter of Kevin. Anyways there was nothing between us, I do not know if I really loved him. He was the first boy with whom I had a close friendship. I should not let Appa and Amma down. They have seen so much in life. Their only happiness in life is my marriage; I shall strive hard to give them this happiness. I shall change **. With these thoughts Purvi drifted to a deep sleep after many days.**

 **Next day:**

The boy and his family were expected to arrive at 3:00 pm for tea and snacks. Purvi's mom had spent the whole day cooking various snacks and sweets. Her dad made sure the house was spic and span. After lunch, Purvi's mom helped her to get ready. Purvi wore a dark blue saree and matching jewellery. Her curly hair was tied in a braid and she added flowers to her hair. Her make up was complete with a round bindi. She looked very beautiful. Her mom was very happy and put a black kajal tikka behind her ear. She hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. With this they heard the bell ring and Purvi's parents went to receive the guests leaving her alone in the bedroom. Purvi felt her heart beating very fast and could feel tears ready to drop from her eyes. She took deep breaths and calmed herself.

After sometime, Purvi's mother came to the room with a coffee tray and and asked her to serve them to the guests. Purvi held the tray in her hands and took each step slowly with a heavy heart. She came to the living room where her dad introduced her to the guests.

 **Purvi F:** Purvi ..vaa ma (Come). Meet the guests. This is Mr and Mrs Krishnaraj Swaminathan This is our Purvi. _Namaskaram pannu ma (_ say namaskarams/greetings).

Purvi lifted her eyes and saw a well-dressed couple seated on the sofa. The lady was dressed in a beautiful saree and had long flowing silky hair. Her husband was handsome and wore expensive looking clothes. He had a kind face and both of them smiled at her.

 **Purvi F:** Purvi, this is their son – Keshav VenkataSai Swaminathan.

Purvi slowly opened her eyes and saw a handsome young man seated on the chair next to sofa. Unknowingly her eyes welled up with tears. Everyone just stood there silently. Finally the boy's mother spoke : I think we should allow Purvi to talk to my son alone.

With this, Purvi's mother said: Purvi, show him your room maa. Purvi went ahead and the boy followed her behind into the room. Purvi sat on the bed not knowing how to start the conversation.

 **The boy:** Hi. I am KeshavVenkataSai. I am based out of UK and work for a software company. What about you?

 **Purvi** swallowed hard: Hi, I am Purvi. I am a software engineer and work in Mumbai.

 **The boy:** Well Purvi, I really do not believe in arranged marriages though my parents follow it. I think we will take a huge risk getting married without knowing anything about each other. So if you have any questions, let me know.

 **Purvi thought hard and was quiet.**

 **The boy:** I understand Purvi. This is a first for me as well. I think we should meet once again somewhere else. Will you meet me? Will you give a chance to me? Maybe we can then talk freely and then decide how to take this forward.

 **Purvi nodded.** The boy and his family left after some time. Purvi's parents came into her room. They saw her looking outside the window. She had lots of questions running in her mind. Purvi's mother called her name softly. Purvi turned to see her parents in her room. Purvi's mother walked upto her and said.

 **Purvi M:** Mrs Swaminathan just called. He wants to meet you tomorrow in the evening. They have asked us to tell them a suitable place.

Purvi nodded and later phoned the Swaminathan's house and fixed a meeting with their son the next day.

 **1 month later:**

It was night and Purvi was impatiently waiting in front of her laptop for skype chat. He was running 10 mins late and Purvi was irritated. After her meeting with Venkat, she thought and decided to give him a chance. He was charming and very polite in nature. 2 days back both the families agreed to this match and the next step was engagement and marriage. Purvi's father consulted the astrologer who suggested an engagement date after two weeks. The wedding would be after 3 months.

Venkat arrived late in the skype chat and started apologizing to her at once.

 **Venkat:** Sorry purvi. I was caught up in traffic today. I am really very sorry.

 **Purvi:** You always have an excuse ready. I donot want to talk with you. Go away. She closed the chat window.

Immediately she got a phone call. It was him. He apologized a million times and soon Purvi was smiling and talking to him.

 **Next day:**

Purvi entered the office in a cheerful mood and greeted everyone. For the past few weeks, everyone saw a new Purvi. She was smiling more often and was no longer sad and sullen. Today morning she appeared extra jubilant. Sachin and Ishana noticed that she would smile and blush often. Soon everyone gathered around her and Sachin asked.

 **Sachin:** Purvi whats the good news yaar! Share with us also. You have to tell us whats happening in your life. We are very happy to see you like this. But please tell us how did this miracle happen?

 **Purvi:** Sachin, you are right. Today is a special day. I was going to inform you all the news. I am getting engaged in 2 weeks.

 **All:** Wow ! congrats Purvi..lucky you yaar. Whos is the guy? Arranged marriage?

 **Purvi:** Yes, its an arranged marriage. His name is Venkat. He lives in UK and is a software engineer. He is coming down today.

 **Ishana: oooooohh…** So you gonna meet him today..wow yaar. Hey show us his pic na

 **Purvi:** Pic kya, I can introduce you all to him. I have told him about you all and he is excited to meet you all. He was asking if its okay for all of us to meet this Friday evening.

 **Sachin:** great..let's meet at our favorite hangout - the Ice Spice pub Friday evening ..

 **All:** Yeah sure! Why not …

 **Friday evening at Ice Spice pub:**

The gang was already present at their regular table waiting for Venkat. He was running late. Purvi was irritated. She called him up.

 **Purvi:** Hello Venkat, where are you? The team is waiting.

 **Purvi:** what traffic…what time will you reach? Okay once you reach just call me out.

 **Vivek:** yaar kitna daanti hai abhi se usko? Shaadi tak toh wait kar .. everyone laughed.

After some time, Purvi got a phone call.

 **Purvi:** Hmm..you reached? Ok wait I am coming out. Guys Venkat has come. I am going to get him.

The girls in the gang start squealing..ooooooh we are so excited. Hope he is handsome yaar..

Purvi walks in with Venkat. They are holding hands, smiling at each other. The gang sees them coming towards them. Purvi is giving a broad smile to them.

KEVINNNNNNN ! Someone yells from Purvi's back.

Purvi freezes in her place with a look of shock on her face. She turns back immediately and is surprised to see him!

 ** _Kevin is back ! What will happen next? How will Venkat react? Await my next chapter..Hope you liked it !_**

 **Once again, thanks for all your comments. Keep reviewing ! Bye**


	6. Chapter 6 - Happiness all around

**Recap: Kevin and Purvi love each other but Purvi cannot go against her family. Both do not express their feelings towards each other and get separated. Purvi agrees to her wedding with Venkat. She is about to introduce Venkat to her friends in a pub, when she hears someone call out Kevin's name in the pub.**

Read on to know what happens with Kevin, Purvi and Venkat !

 **The story continues:**

Purvi walks in with Venkat. They are holding hands, smiling at each other. The gang sees them coming towards them from a distance in the dark. Purvi is giving a broad smile to them.

 **KEVINNNNNNN** ! Someone yells from Purvi's back.

Purvi freezes in her place with a look of shock on her face. She turns back immediately and is surprised to see him!

It is Karan ( _DJ Karan from chapter 1)_ who is standing behind her _._ She sees him hugging Kevin tight. Meanwhile Sachin spots Kevin and rushes to meet him. The gang also gets excited on seeing Kevin. They all rush to him and hug him one by one. Kevin is very happy to see them all and is smiling.

 **Sachin:** Hey Kevin..after a long time. So good to see you yaar. Just cannot believe its you. Tu yahaan? Ek phone bhi nahi kiya yaar tumne..

 **Kevin:** yeah…just dropped in to meet some friends yaar. Good to see you all. Well looks like you guys are having a party.

The gang suddenly realizes the reason why they are in the pub. They turn towards Purvi who is standing away from the crowd calmly. Kevin also glances at Purvi and both just look at each other without saying anything. Everyone is silent.

 **Ishana:** Hey Purvi…sorry we forgot about you. Its just what we saw Kevin suddenly. Hey btw where is Venkat?

 **Purvi:** Do you guys still want to meet Venkat? Well here he is.

She walked straight, pulled him and said to all.

 **Purvi:** friends, meet my soon to be fiancée and husband and my life partner – Venkat ! Venkat say Hi to all.

 **Venkat:** Hello all. Good to see you.

Everyone is silent and stare hard at Purvi and Venkat with puzzled looks.

Purvi and Venkat start laughing hard. They laugh for a good 5 minutes and observe the open mouths and shocked look on their friends faces.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…whats this?

 **Purvi:** Sorry guys its true.. This is Mr KeshavVenkataSai Swaminathan also known as Venkat or should I say – **KEVIN NATHAN** !

After a few silent moments, everyone starts laughing hard. After they have all settled, they cannot help but ask Purvi and Kevin millions of questions as all of them wanted to hear their story.

 **Kevin: L** et me start from the beginning. My real name is KeshavVenkataSai Swaminathan and I am a tamil brahmin just like Purvi. Its just that I donot consider myself to be one. I was born and raised in USA and I was never really exposed to south indian stuff. My parents put me in a boarding school in India when I was 10 years old and since then they have been living in many places and now they are in UK. I was happy staying in Mumbai and working with you guys, and I met Miss Purvi Krishnan Iyer! (he places a quick kiss on her shoulders). And well slowly I started liking her a lot but she never wanted to fall in love. I respected her decision, though there were times when I felt maybe she liked me too. (Purvi smiles sweetly at Kevin).

 **Purvi:** When Kevin left for Australia I was very heartbroken. I had almost given up on life. At the same time we received a marriage proposal from Mr Venkat here! Imagine my surprise to see Kevin with his parents at my home. He had come to see me ! I saw him and felt I would have a heart attack. I have been never more confused and scared in my life before.

 **Kevin:** hahaha…I remember that look on your face. I was scared you will faint. I went to Australia to forget about Purvi and my feelings. I thought maybe a new place will help me erase her memories, but on the contrary I spent the whole time thinking about her and almost became insane. My parents were worried for me. They took me back to UK with them. I told my mom everything about Purvi, her family and her situation. It was my mom who suggested this arranged marriage idea, in this way Purvi's father's trust will not be broken and… and I may have a chance that Purvi agrees to everything. She wanted me to atleast try my luck. I do not believe in this horoscopes, arranged marriage stuff but I never knew these things will help me out to get the love of my life.

 **Purvi:** Aunty matched our horoscopes with the same astrologer and because of Kevin's good luck they matched ! (Kevin hits her lightly). Their family approached my dad through the astrologer. My dad agreed and Kevin and his family came to visit me. My parents were initially shocked to see Kevin, but when his parents explained everything, my father was okay. Kevin also explained my dad that we were just friends and I had no idea about Kevin's feelings. It was entirely up to me to take the relation to the next level. There was no pressure on me to say Yes. In case I would say No, Kevin will back off forever.

 **Kevin:** Do you know how much I was praying from inside that you say YES to meet me once and explain my feelings to you. I was heartbroken when you just sat there silent in your bedroom.

 **Purvi:** What was I supposed to do? It was so sudden, so confusing, I wasn't sure how to believe you and what to believe ! Anyways, we met again and Kevin expressed his feelings. Initially I was upset that he hid so many things and he could have done this before but with time, I forgave him and ….

 **All:** and…and what Purvi..

 **Purvi (blushing):** I said YES to him. I was ready to marry him.

 **All: Yayyyyy…great..**

 **Kevin:** everything is fine now. Our parents have fixed a date for engagement and the wedding. The engagement is after 2 weeks and after 3 months, Ms Purvi Krishnan Iyer will be Mrs Purvi Kevin Nathan.

 **Purvi:** No ..i prefer being Mrs Purvi KeshavVenkataSai Swaminathan..hahahah…and you teased me for my long name. Now wait..It is my turn to tease you forever !

 **Abhijit:** Arre haan Kevin….yeh tere naam ka chakkar kya hai…How did you become Kevin Nathan.. its such an engilsh name !

 **Kevin:** (smiles) it's a loooong story. As I told you I was born in USA. My parents were settled there already and my dad faced problems because of our traditional name. He shortened his name to Krish Nathan. As per our south indian tradition, babies are named after their grandparents. So my birth name is KeshavVenkataSai (it's a mixture of both my grandfather's names). My parents didn't want me to have such a loooong name, so they shortened it to Kevin (Ke- keshav, Vin- Venkata). So that's how I became Kevin Nathan but in the US it was always pronounced as Nethan (English name). I absolutely loved the sound of it and that's why I say it the same way.

 **Abhijit:** Well…names can save you as well. Anyways, we are very happy for both of you. We wish you a happy married life. Lets raise a toast to this wonderful couple. Cheers !

 **3 months later: Ice Spice pub**

The girl was thoroughly enjoying the dance with her friends. She was dressed casually in a pink top and blue jeans. Her hair was flying in the air and her glasses were sweaty with the dance. He was continuously staring at her and smiling seeing her enjoy so much. The song ended and he slowly walked upto her and hugged her from behind. She smiled at his touch and placed her head on his chest.

 **Him:** Happy?

 **Her:** Very much. Thank you..I love you so much

 **Him: hmmm…** thoda love bacha ke rakhna. The next 2 weeks I will need lots of it.

 **Her: (blushing and hiding herself in his arms)** Where are we going but..whats the surprise..

 **Him: Madame,** you need to put in the password to unlock the secret

 **Her:** What passoword? I forgot…

 **Him: (** moving closer) lagta hai yaad dila na padega sabke saamne, saying this he bends to kiss her

She places her hands on his mouth..shh..yaad aagaya mujhe. She gives a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiles and removes a pink envelope from his coat and gives in to her. She squeals in delight and rips open the envelope. She sees two tickets to Maldives and Paris!

 **Her: (excitedly)** Wowwww..maldives…she is touched he remembers her wish. She says softly: Thanks so much and places her hands on his cheek.

He kisses her hands, hugs her and says: Dosti me no sorry ..no thank you.. always remember this.. Mrs Purvi Kevin Nathan !

She sticks her tongue out and says..No its Mrs Purvi Keshav VenkataSai Swaminathan…

They both laugh and at the same the DJ announces..

 **DJ Karan:** Hey all…give it up for the newly married Jodi – Kevin and Purvi. The next song is dedicated to them – for this is how their beautiful love story began…

The song was ..yes you all guessed it Right – TAMMA TAMMA LOGE..

Kevin lifted Purvi and swirled her around. They then started dancing and the whole gang and people of the pub cheered them on…

THE END ! or should I say ..A beautiful love story begins ….

 **Hope their sweet love story continues forever. This is my first story on fanfiction. Thank you for all your review comments. I am encouraged by them and certainly enjoyed writing this story. Wish I would write more stories. Love you all ..Bye**


End file.
